JEALOUS HUH?
by tyachan13
Summary: "teme pulang" , "dob-", "PU-LANG" One Shoot pertama untuk ikut meramaikan event SasuNaru yey! Selamat Membaca! :) #FluffySNGarden #ValentineDay #SasuNaruFanfiction


**JEALOUS HUH?**

Hari Minggu.

Adalah hari libur di mana waktu yang pas untuk digunakan bersantai maupun berlibur tak terkecuali Sasuke. Waktu santai si bungsu Uchiha adalah duduk manis di balkon kamar nya dengan di temani secangkir kopi pahit dengan novel. Yeah~ itu sudah surga untuk si raven yang biasa di nikmati nya di hari minggu.

Tetapi! Berbeda dari hari minggu biasa nya, Sasuke ingin sesekali keluar berolah raga pagi di taman yah, meskipun biasa nya si raven berolah raga rutin dengan mengitari taman mansion Uchiha tapi entah kenapa rasa nya ingin saja mengitari taman yang di kompleks rumahnya.

" _KKYYAAA! TAMPANNYA"_

" _PANGERAN TAMPAN"_

" _BERUNTUNGNYA HIDUPKU MELIHAT MAKHLUK TUHAN PALING TAMPAN"_

" _JADILAH PACARKU!"_

" _MINGGU PAGI YANG BERKAH_ "

Oke, inilah yang paling tidak di sukai oleh Sasuke. Setiap diri nya berada pasti akan ada saja yang meneriaki nya. Hell! Bukannya apa yah? Sasuke sadar kok kalau dia itu tampan tapi tak perlu sehisteris itu dikira dia tidak punya telinga apa harus mendengar teriakan merusak gendang telinga dari makhluk yang nama nya wanita tiap kali dia lewat? Huh mendokusai.

 _Tap.. tap.. tap.._

Sasuke sih masih terus melanjutkan lari santai nya tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang melihatnya penuh minat macam cheetah yang sedang mengawasi mangsa nya dan siap menerkam nya jika ada kesempatan.

 _Tap.. tap.. tap.._

Melanjutkan lari dengan badannya yang bermandikan keringat, peluh menetes dari wajah stoic sang raven dan jangan lupa headset putih menyumpal kedua telinga nya dari teriakan bencana makhluk sekitarnya. Yeah Uchiha Sasuke tampak begitu keren di mata orang-orang sampai saat-

"AWASSSS!"

"KKKYYYAAAA!"

 _ **BBRRUUKKKKK!**_

Onyx kelamnya terfokus akan hal yang terjadi di depan sana di mana seseorang mengalami insiden. Awal nya Sasuke tak tertarik melihatnya tapi begitu melewati kerumunan itu Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang berwarna kuning yang tampak familiar di mata nya. Rasa penasarannya membuatnya membelokkan kaki nya untuk membelah kerumunan dan pada akhirnya dia bisa melihat siapa yang menjadi korban insiden ini.

"dobe?"

"ugh teme.."

 **** SASUKE – NARUTO ****

Insiden yang dialami teman pirang nya si raven sebut saja Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar ingin membuat nya tertawa sungguh. Terjatuh hanya karena tidak melihat jalan karena terlalu fokus memandangi pemandangan di sekitar nya huh konyol dan tak salah Sasuke memberi julukan Dobe ke rival yang merangkap jadi sahabat dan sudah jadi kekasih pirang manis nya ini.

"ugh" keluh si pirang.

Saat ini si pirang sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan si raven berjongkok di depannya guna untuk mengecek kaki si pirang yang terkilir. Naruto sebenarnya malu juga masak sudah besar jatuh dari sepeda? Tapi kan bukan salah Naruto juga kalau dia jatuh dari sepeda.

"itte.."

"hn, Dobe"

"ugh teme"

"tunggulah disini aku akan mencari es untuk mendinginkan kakimu"

"heum"

Menggembungkan pipi chubby nya sambil membuang muka memerah Naruto terlihat sangat manis di mata sasuke dan tak sengaja si raven melihat sekeliling bagaimana para pria menatap si pirang manis miliknya dengan tatapan lapar seperti siap menyantap si pirang. Sasuke kesal dan langsung melayangkan deathglare mematikan Uchiha nya pada para lelaki kurang ajar yang menatap lapar _milik nya_. Oke! Sasuke dan sikap posesif akutnya.

 **** SASUKE – NARUTO ****

Beberapa waktu terlewat akhir nya Sasuke kembali dengan membawa sekantung es di tangan kanan nya. Tiba-tiba-

 _BRUUKKK!_

Dalam perjalanan kembali nya Sasuke mencari es dan menuju Naruto, Sasuke bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis. Lebih tepatnya sih si gadis yang sengaja kaki nya disandung batu dan menabrakkan diri nya ke Sasuke, Sasuke sih biasa saja tapi yang tidak biasa si gadis, setelah meminta maaf dengan berlebihan Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju si pirang yang duduk di bangku taman.

"teme pulang"

"dob-"

" **PU-LANG"**

Entah perasaan Sasuke saja atau memang Naruto mood nya buruk? Memberikan punggung tegapnya pada si pirang Sasuke berjongkok siap menggendong Naruto di punggungnya.

 _Hup!_

Mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher si raven si pirang manis ini langsung menaruh dagu nya di pundak Sasuke. Tidak lupa Sasuke juga dengan sigap menaruh kedua tangannya di sela kedua kaki Naruto.

"suke"

"…."

"suke"

"…."

"suke~ lewat sana"

"hn"

Sasuke sebenarnya bingung dengan permintaan Naruto. Seharusnya jalan keluar dari taman kan lurus dan sekalian mengambil sepeda Naruto yang di parkirkan Sasuke di parkir khusus sepeda taman. Tapi kenapa si pirang meminta nya untuk berbelok? Dan berlainan arah dengan tempat parkir sepeda? Yah meskipun bingung Sasuke tetap mengikuti keinginan Naruto.

Setelah berjalan lurus sedikit kemudian berbelok Sasuke dapat melihat sekumpulan gadis yang sedang asik becanda di gazebo taman dan disana Sasuke juga melihat salah satu gadis yang sok cari perhatian pada nya tadi dengan pura-pura tidak sengaja menabraknya.

" _hoo~ begitu"_ batin Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati.

"suke~~"

"…."

Suara yang di buat semanja mungkin Naruto keluarkan untuk memanggil Sasuke. Itu tanda nya Naruto memulai misi nya –misi balas dendam ala Naruto. ukukukuku

"su.. ke.."

"…."

Lagi, Naruto memanggilnya dengan nada seduktif di telinga kiri nya. Seiring dengan rayuan yang di keluarkan Naruto tak terasa akhirnya mereka berdua berada di depan gajebo tersebut.

"su-ke"

Tepat di panggilan ketiga Naruto memanggil tiba-tiba,

 **CUP~**

Netra biru Naruto sempat membola dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke tapi kemudian dia bersemu merah dan sedikit menyeringai?

"Urusai yo Dobe"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan nya dengan Naruto yang berada di gendongannya. Sedang Naruto sendiri langsung menaruh kepala nya di pundak Sasuke dengan raut wajah memerah dan senyum bangga.

Menghadapkan wajah kearah kiri dimana sekumpulan gadis yang berada di gajebo tersebut mengeluarankan beragam ekspresi. Mulai dari ada yang berwajah shock, memerah karena melihat secara langsung ada pasangan yang berciuman di tempat umum bahkan yang paling ekstream ada yang menjerit _"KKYYAAAA! YAOI REAL!" , " HOT COUPLE!" , "ASUPAN!"_ bahkan tidak sedikit ada yang pingsan mimisan gara-gara kelakuan SasuNaru. Ckckck ternyata sebagian besar perempuan di sana seorang fujoshi. Wkwkwkwkw

Naruto dapat melihatnya perempuan yang sok cari perhatian dengan Sasuke tadi, yang sengaja menabrak kan diri nya ke Sasu-teme tercinta nya sekarang berwajah shock dan tak lupa Naruto memberikan senyum paling manis ah! Bisa juga kalian sebut sebagai senyum _kemenangan?_ si pirang karena dapat membuat gadis kegatelan tadi berwajah seperti mayat hidup. Hahahahaha

" _Rasakan! Kau hanya bisa menabraknya kan? Sedangkan aku di gendong dan di cium oleh Sasuke kukukukuku"_ yeah setidaknya itu lah makna tatapan tersirat yang di tunjukan Naruto.

Ukukukukuku UKE TSUNDERE yang sedang cemburu menunjukan kepemilikannya jadi jangan pernah membuat Naruto cemburu atau kalian akan mendapatkan yang lebih parah. Wkwkwkwk

 **** E N D ****

 _OSHU! Genki ga Minna_

 _Tya bawa ff One Shoot untuk ikut ramein event valentine SasuNaru~ semoga suka :D_

 _Sore jaa matane~ :*_

 ***** Omake *****

"osoi na baka-teme! Huft!"

Memanyunkan bibir kedepan masih dengan posisi yang sama yakni masih berada di gendongan punggung Sasuke Naruto memasang tampang ngambek andalannya.

"ha?"

"jalanmu! Tak bisakah jalanmu lebih cepat sedikit? Ini memalukan~ cih"

Sasuke sadar itu bahkan sangat sadar bahwa jalannya sekarang mengalahkan siput yang sedang lomba lari sangat lam-bat dan itu memang sengaja sih supaya Sasuke bisa merasakan dada hangat Naruto di punggungnya rasanya tak ingin melepasnya hehehehe batin Sasuke ngawur.

"sudah! Sudah! Turunkan aku sekarang teme!"

"…"

"TEME!"

"…."

"SU~ KE~"

"hai' hai' sesuai keinginan anda Naruto-sama"

Tap! Hup!

Sesuai permintaan Naruto Sasuke memberhentikan jalan siputnya namun yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Sasuke berdiri kaku untuk beberapa saat dan membuat nya tersipu. Hihihi dan sekarang malah membuat si raven mendadak senyum bahagia dengan background di sekitarnya berterbangan bunga-bunga.

 _Tau apa yang di lakukan Naruto hingga membuat Sasuke jadi OCC begitu?_

Yeah, tepat setelah Sasuke menurunkan Naruto tiba-tiba si pirang menarik Sasuke untuk mengharap kearahnya dan saat itu juga Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke dan setelah itu si pirang berucap,

" _Happy Valentine My Teme-Suke"_

Dan selanjutnya? Bisa ditebakkan?

 ***** OWARI *****


End file.
